


Punishment

by Mikaela_Zouck



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaela_Zouck/pseuds/Mikaela_Zouck
Summary: William arrives to his appointment late, and out comes an angry Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 43





	Punishment

William ran a shaky hand through his dark curls before knocking three times on the door. He heard the shuffling and saw the light from under the door vanish to signify that someone was on the other side. 

He exhaled even shakier as he watched the door open to reveal an irritated face. 

"I'm sorry-" 

Will rushed inside, instantly making haste to his chair before setting his messenger bag down and crossing his legs. 

The reason why he was late? 

He was in heat. 

William was headed out of the door when the first wave hit, buckling his knees and leaving him in a desperate and moaning mess. 

He had to help himself. 

Lector's pacing tore him out of his thoughts when he looked up and saw the Alpha stand over him. 

Will felt himself shrink. 

He felt so small. 

"H-Hannibal?" 

The other male's eyes grew darker as a smirk planted on his lips. The taller man squatted down, holding himself on Will's chair as he hummed out lowly.

"You've been exceedingly selfish. Being late, not calling and leaving me a worried mess." 

He reached up, hand stroking over the others cheek. 

"Do you know what happens to selfish boys?" 

The question left a frown on William's face. 

"They get a punishment, Alpha.." 

He finished the sentence in a whisper, afraid of what was to come next. Not that he wouldn't mind it, but- it was never a good thing to piss off Hannibal. 

Especially if he has the advantage. 

"Yes, they get punished." 

He pulled back, standing up to walk over to the far closet and opening it up to unlock a drawer and slide it open. 

Grabbing a collar and a leash, he closed the drawer after a moment of looking around and walked back over to the other. 

"Chin up, puppy." 

Will heard the other and it didn't take him twice to obey. Sitting up on his knees, he lifted his head and stared up at the other with a small smile- as if it would make it all better. 

Feeling the collar slide around his neck and hearing the buckle clasp close, he closed his eyes to the click of the leash and groaned loudly as he was tugged. 

Brows furrowing, he looked up at the other with a confused gaze. 

He saw Hannibal grinning. 

"Does my good little slut want Alpha's knot?" 

Will felt his heartbeat quicken and the wetness between his legs began to grow, and he knew it was visible if the other just happened to look. 

Nodding needily, he crawled to the other and bowed down at his feet. Feeling Lector circle him and then get on his knees, he gasped and tilted his head back to look over his shoulder. 

Seeing the Alpha behind him made the male weaker and he lowered his chest to press down to the ground. 

He whimpered softly. 

"Look at you, William.." 

Lector purred darkly, fingers coming up to tease against the clothes that rested against his entrance. 

"So wet and I haven't even touched you yet~ What's wrong, princess?" 

William stiffened and grunted out, pushing his ass out in response to the others touching. 

"I've been thinking about you all day.." 

He whispered before biting out into his lower lip and worrying he plump flesh between his teeth. 

"That's too bad. Get back up, we are done here, William. I won't touch you until next week." 

He watched the elder smirk calmly. 

"Punishment for being late." 

William felt his stomach drop. 

Fuck.


End file.
